


personality crisis

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their personalities switched - ie Dick is angry, Bruce is cheerful, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	personality crisis

"Oh _no_ ," Damian says. He's close to tears, for the forty-sixth time in an hour.

"What is it now?" Dick asks. He looks ready to jump right out of his skin, and Tim gets ready to intervene, even though he's got enough on his plate with Jason and – Bruce.

"The Bat Computer's not _working_ ," Damian says. "Nothing works in this Cave, we might as well be trying to solve crime with a pen and _paper_ -"

"Uh, Damian?" Tim asks.

" _What_?"

"Did you, uh – did you try turning the computer _on_?" He flicks a switch. Everything comes to life. Damian bursts into tears. "Now the reject is _smarter_ than I am."

"Hey!" Dick says. "I've had about enough of you talking to Tim like that –"

"Dick." Tim steps between Damian and Dick. He's in absolutely no mood to clean up blood right now. Dick is _terrifying_ right now, Bruce on a bad day levels of scary. "I appreciate you standing up for me and everything, but now's not the time. I need to figure this out."

"But he's always –"

"I _know_. Just, go beat up a punching bag or something, okay?"

Dick glares at them and stalks off. Damian cries harder. "Everyone's always _leaving_ me. My mom, my dad, now _Grayson_."

"Damian, he's twenty feet away." Tim is not going to hug this kid. He's just not. "And Bruce is –" actually, he should probably check on that. After deciding that what the Cave really needed was more _color_ and _cheer_ , Bruce and Jason went upstairs and they haven't been back for – a while.

Tim should check on that, except for the part where he's completely terrified to do so.

"Um," Tim tries. "Damian, why don't you –" he swallows eight hundred things he'd rather say – "hang out with me for a while and we'll work on fixing all of this?"

Damian makes little hiccupping, sobbing noises. His eyes and nose are all red from crying. Dick's still punching the life out of an invisible opponent, and _something_ just hit the floor upstairs.

Tim sits down at the computer, and Damian comes to stand next to him. "Why – why are you being so nice to me?"

"I dunno, kid," Tim says. "Maybe my personality got switched, too."

"That would be a nice change," Damian says, and Tim turns to glare at him, thinks about hitting him, but the kid's so pathetic-looking right now that he _can't_.

"Anyway," Tim says. "Let's get to work before Bruce and Jason break the ceiling."

Damian shudders. Tim _totally_ doesn't laugh. At least, not out loud.


End file.
